Black Canary
Black Canary is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Black Canary vs. Elastigirl Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Black Widow ** Mockingbird ** Songbird * The Last Dragonborn (Skyrim) * SIndel (Mortal Kombat) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Uzume Tennouboshi (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Bullet (BlazBlue) * Yellow Dino Ranger (Power Rangers) History Dinah Laurel Lance was the daughter of the original Black Canary, Dinah Drake, and police officer Larry Lance. Born a Metahuman, Dinah had the ability of her "Canary Cry". At the age of nineteen, Dinah decided to take on her mother's mantle and began to be trained by Wildcat (who previously worked with her mother). Despite the concerns of her mother, Dinah became the Black Canary and started her own crime-fighting career. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Dinah Laurel Lance * Affiliation: Birds of Prey, formerly Justice League of America, Justice Society of America, Justice League Task Force, Justice League International, Team Arrow * Occupation: Adventurer, Florist * Romantically involved with Green Arrow * Height: 5'4 * Weight: 124lbs Powers and Abilities * Acrobatics * Driving * Investigation * Martial Arts ** Aikido ** Boxing ** Capoeira ** Dragon Style Kung Fu ** Hapkido ** Judo ** Jujitsu ** Krav Maga ** Muay Thai ** Savate ** Tae Kwon Do ** Wing Chun * Tactical Analysis * Weaponry * Music * Multilingualism Canary Cry * Dinah's trademark attack * A collared sonic device that distorts her voice to emit an ultrasonic scream * Powerful enough to shatter objects, disorient opponents and even shatter skulls and liquefy bones * Said to be over 300 decibels, which is greater than a megaton level explosion * Blasts through metal doors like they were nothing * Can easily turn cars and trucks into scrap metal * Precise enough to take apart a revolver * Knocked back Black Alice, who had the powers of Wonder Woman at the time * Drove off a Tyrannosaurus Rex * Sent Mammoth flying across the water like a skipping stone * Powerful enough to knock down Giganta * Managed to blow Amazo's head off * Can reach the range of an entire city * Managed to knock out everyone in the White House except Despero * Precise enough to shatter a pool table ball * Can reach the frequency to scare off dogs * Able to be precise enough so only one target is struck * Destroyed some handcuffs without hurting the person wearing them Equipment * Body Armor * Batons * Bo Staff * Grappling Hook * Motorcycle Feats * Dazes a disguised Metamorpho with a kick * Kept her grip on a moving car * Knocked out Chesire with a single punch * Kicked Black Alice, who had Captain Marvel's powers, into a building * Strong enough to make a Captain Marvel-empowered Black Alice bleed * Fell multiple stories and caught onto a ledge with one hand * Broke a metal arm with no issue * Used a chain to swing a man around like a flail * Used her neck to break out of rope Merlyn's rope * Strong enough to pull back Giganta's thumb * Dodged heavy machine gunfire on a daily basis * Avoided a gunshot from behind * Evaded gunfire from several Hive soldiers * Caught one of Oliver Queen's arrows * Shot an arrow out of the air with her Canary Cry * Able to bounce between moving cars * Destroyed some bullets mid flight with her Canary Cry * Avoided gunfire while leaping off an edge to catch a helicopter while carrying a girl * Fast enough to react to Black Alice, who had Captain Marvel's powers at the time * Shrug off getting hit in the head * Can take a beating from several thugs * Survived being brutally tortured * Endured being strangled by Merlyn * Continued to hang onto someone with a jetpack after crashing through windows * Survived getting strangled by a Black Alice-empowered by Captain Marvel * Survived getting strangled by Black Alice, who had the powers of Wonder Woman at the time * Able to withstand the force of her own Canary Cry Skills & Experiences * Founded the Birds of Prey * Took out a platoon's worth of soldiers by herself * Took up the legacy of her mother, the previous Black Canary * Joined the Justice League and served as a chairwoman * Helped Roy Harper recover from his drug addiction * Manage to recover from her injuries from brutal torture by using a Lazarus Pit * Received training from Lady Shiva and takes her successor Sin under her wing * Along with Speedy and Connor Hawke, rescued Green Arrow from Amazons * With the Birds of Prey, managed to rescue Sin Weaknesses * Prefers using martial arts to using her Canary Cry * Can't use her Canary Cry if she is gagged * Judd Winick * ASBAR * Confidence can cause her to underestimate foes * Ordinary human weaknesses * Canary Cry can be used against her Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Warner Bros.